Lakeside Lunch
by Cleo Leo
Summary: working at the Lakeside restaurant is a pain in the butt for Roxas, but it has its perks. One shot


HI, so Im up at a lake with my friend Blake, and that rhymes so its cool. Anyway we ate at this place for dinner where they were these two late teen aged workers. Anyway Blake and I were joking around and we thought they would be very cute together, so I made up this storyline for their life. This is a made up story, except for the fact that they did drop my BLT, but everything else is made up.

Axel and Roxas seemed like a good couple for this, it's random but here we go....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roxas sighed heavily as the disgruntled elderly gentleman named "Gary" left the restaurant after carrying on a ridiculous argument about french fires. He glanced sideways at the two remaining customers, a red head boy who kept whispering secretly to the brunette girl beside him. God he hated this job. He would have left ages ago if it hadn't been for...

His gaze followed the two as they left the shop. He wandered back to the kitchen, where the only reason he still worked there darted back and forth completing the orders. Axel stood slightly hunched over cutting board, his long fiery hair pulled in a tight ponytail. He concentrated on cutting a tomato as if he were completing the next greatest painting in the world. Maybe that's why he loved him. Because he acted like everything mattered. As if everything were important. Like HE were important.

Roxas wished he could tell him. But this was northern California. The part of California that made prop eight go through. Not that it mattered really. There wasn't anything he could do in regards to Axel, he could just work there and they would hang out and be best friends. Which was good, not perfect but good...

Axel glanced up quickly, noticing for the first time that Roxas was standing there. "Everything all right?" He asked. He set the now dressed hamburgers in the overly patriotic colored baskets.

"Yeah, just had to deal was some guy complain about fries..same old crap from new people you know?"

"Yeah I know." Axel placed the basket on the counter. "Call the name, then help me with this next order."

"Sure thing." Roxas did as he was asked and after summoning Gary via intercom he joined Axel in the back to complete the order for the group of six.

They worked in their usual companionable silence until they got near the end of the order. Axel glanced around for the ticket. Once it was found he turned to Roxas.

"What's the name?"

"Huh?" Roxas grunted not looking up as he tossed the chicken onto the order.

"They name, there's no name on the ticket." He pointed out.

"Oh," Roxas mumbled and stopped working. "I forgot, sorry."

"You forgot? How did you forget?" Axel asked curiously, as worked on the last item of the order.

"I was..." Roxas looked around nervously. "I was distracted is all."

"What could possibly distract you in this place? What, some pretty girl walk in?" He asked cheekily.

"No," Roxas snapped back quickly. "I was only thinking. It's not important."

"Come on Roxy, why are you so worked up?"

"Im not worked up." He set the tri-tip sandwich a little to roughly on the counter.

"You are worked up. Come on talk to me, what were you thinking about?" Axel asked getting annoyed with Roxas' obvious denial.

"GOD, I was thinking about YOU!" Roxas said rounding on Axel.

Axel stepped back quickly as Roxas advanced on him, he back hitting against one of the fridges.

"Thinking about....me?" He asked quietly.

Roxas' mouth dried and his heart felt ready to jump out of his chest. "Yeah..." he said, his voice horse, "I'm always thinking about you."

They were close, and Roxas' nose bumped into Axel's, and Axel's breath hitched and his eyes flickered shut. They kissed, but it only lasted a moment. They both heard the door scrape open, Axel dropping the basket of BLT in Surprise. Roxas swore loudly retreating away from Axel.

He grabbed the tray and put it on the counter where the Red head and brunette stood. He cursed inwardly, unsure if it was due to their horrible timing or wonderful timing. He mumbled an apology, and mentioned the BLT. Once it was remade and shipped out with the rest of the food he took a deep breath and went back to the kitchen where Axel was leaning against the counter, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his apron.

Roxas walked towards him and placed his hands on either side of his face and kissed him soundly, he didn't even need to wait for a response, it was instantaneous. He leaned forward, his forehead resting against Axel's. After a moment he pulled back slowly and smiled.

"I'll get the broom," He said and walked to the wash room on the other side of the building, thinking the whole time about how much he loved his job.


End file.
